Lava Landing
|jap_name = あっちっちやま (Atchitchi Yama) |jap_meaning = Achitchi Mountain あっちっち = Achitchi (exclamation upon touching something hot), やま/山 = Mountain |theme= Inside an active volcano |world= Hot Land |treasure=Furniture: Stone Lamp, Cartoon Meat; Lava Landing CD |common enemies= Bomber, Bronto Burt, Calderon, Emba, Magmotamus, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee |notes = Metamortex: Fire Engine }} Lava Landing is the tenth stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn and second in Hot Land, the third level. It comes after Pyramid Sands and precedes Cool Cave, which is unlocked by the Boxing Bell Patch obtained from this level. Lava Landing takes place inside an active volcano on Patch Land, and the dominant feature of the stage is a very large lava lake and several volcanic vents, which Kirby and Prince Fluff must navigate over. The Fire Engine Metamortex makes its first appearance in this stage. Overview In the first part of the stage, the player should start off by jumping over the pit of lava and collecting the trail of beads. The player should be careful, however, as in this section of the stage, Bronto Burts carrying rockets continuously fly overhead; when a Bronto Burt is directly above Kirby or Prince Fluff, they will drop their rocket in an attempt to hit the player's character. After the pit, the player will find a Pull Patch containing beads, but they must be aware that the Bronto Burts' rockets may break the Cloth Blocks they are standing on. An Event Orb is located beyond the Pull Patch, surrounded by Cloth Blocks. To access it and the beads it creates, the player should steal a rocket from a Bronto Burt and throw it at the Cloth Blocks (the Bronto Burts themselves cannot break the blocks, as there is a platform blocking the rockets from above). Moving on past a Spear Waddle Dee, the player will encounter the two-star Star Patch, also surrounded by Cloth Blocks. As there is no upper platform here, the player can either steal a Bronto Burt's rocket and break the blocks themselves, or lead a Bronto Burt into dropping a rocket for them. There will then be an Enemy Patch that spawns Bombers. With proper timing, the player can roll up these bombs and throw them at the two nearby Cloth Blocks to obtain the beads inside them, or at the barricade of Cloth Blocks and Bombers to the right to progress through the level. The next area features another Enemy Patch spawning Bombers. To obtain the three-star Star Patch located on a high platform in the room, the player should roll up a Bomber and throw it at a Cloth Block to the left, causing a Denim Block to fall that the player can use to climb up. Before moving on, if the player wants more beads, they can break the Cloth Blocks on the floor with a Bomber, causing the beads to fall into the lava and shoot up in the lava vent. When Kirby or Prince Fluff pulls the Pull String on the vent, temporarily stopping the lava and creating a path forward, they can also collect any beads caught in the vent. The next section of the stage features a series of jumps the player must make, being careful to not be hit by flaming rocks from the Calderons below. After the first jump, the player will find an Event Orb that, when collected, spawns several beads that travel downstream in the lava current. Two jumps later, the player will encounter another lava vent, and if they collected the Event Orb earlier, they can now collect those beads by pulling the Pull String. The next room introduces the Magmotamus, which serves as a sinking platform Kirby or Prince Fluff must use to cross the lava. The Pull Patch right after the Magmotamus contains a Pull Tab, and, if the player follows by deactivating the nearby lava vent and jumping over three consecutive Magmotami, they will find the Pull Tab attached to a rock behind another lava vent. By deactivating this vent and quickly yanking the Pull Tab, the player will obtain the first treasure of the stage, the Stone Lamp. The route now splits into two alternative paths. The first path, simply going right from the Stone Lamp and entering a narrow passage requiring Snake form, is the shorter option. However, if the player jumps left from the lava vent onto the series of platforms there, they will find an Enemy Patch spawning Bombers and a Treasure Patch blocked off by a wall of Cloth Blocks. Destroying the Cloth Blocks with the Bombers, the player will obtain the second treasure of the stage, the Cartoon Meat. Past the Treasure Patch is a Snake passage leading downwards, and so the two paths rejoin. In the next part of the stage, there will be a Pull Patch containing a Fire Engine Metamortex. Once obtained, Kirby will transform into a Fire Engine, and a screen will light up explaining how to aim and spray water. The player will immediately encounter a flame geyser pouring from the ceiling, which Kirby must extinguish by spraying it with water; however, they must put it out quickly, or else the flames will regenerate. When the geyser is extinguished, the player will be rewarded with beads. If they wish, they can obtain even more beads by spraying the beads floating in the air, causing them to fall to ground level. After passing two more flame geysers, the player can collect an Event Orb, which will spawn beads in the air. When the player has put out two more geysers, they will have to fight four Embas by dousing them with water, and the last two of which must be fought while simultaneously dealing with more flame geysers. Kirby can then pass through the Reel Gate, turning back to normal and entering the final part of the stage. Kirby passes through a Snake passage into a vertical corridor. When he touches the ground, the lava begins to rise, forcing the player to climb quickly to avoid being burned. The first section of the climb consists of some rope platforms and a Waddle Dee, with a few beads on the left platforms. Above this is a Pull Patch with some more beads, and moving up, another Waddle Dee on the right side of the room. From here, the player must jump diagonally up and left on a series of rope platforms until they encounter a star bead blocked off by a Cloth Block. If they wish to obtain beads, the player can roll up the nearby Waddle Dee and throw it at the block; additionally, they can collect the beads at the leftmost side of this area. The player can then continue to climb either left or right, with both paths providing multiple beads. After another section of climbing diagonally left, there will be a Waddle Dee, a Pull Patch containing beads, and a Pull String. Yanking the string produces a platform, allowing the player to keep ascending. Above this point, the player will find a single Bomber and another Pull String. The player must yank the string to progress up, but they may also jump over to the right to collect the beads on a row of Cloth Blocks. The player should swing from a nearby button in Pendulum form to keep climbing; at this point, they should encounter both a Treasure Patch and the five-star Star Patch. They should obtain the Star Patch first, jumping right to the platform and defeating the Spear Waddle Dee guarding it, and then they should quickly unravel the four Yarn Blocks obstructing access to the Treasure Patch. By opening the Treasure Patch, the player will obtain the CD of the level. Continuing on, the player must yank the nearby Pull String, and quickly board the platform that comes down before it springs up again. The platform will raise Kirby up to an area with a Spear Waddle Dee and some beads on the left, and an identical Pull String on the right. Boarding this new platform, then quickly dashing to the left, the player will finally escape the eruption. Once they temporarily deactivate the massive volcano by yanking its Pull String, they can ring the Bonus Bell and complete the level. Music Trivia *The area of Lava Landing seen in the 2010 Kirby's Epic Yarn trailer was changed greatly in the final product. The number of Yarn Blocks at the top of the screen and the color of the beads there were changed. A yarn bridge over a Magmotamus was removed entirely, and a Bomber dispenser was added. The material creating the lava and the location's layout were also greatly changed, even adding an additional platform. *According to the European Kirby's Epic Yarn website, the developer team's bead and streak records in Lava Landing were 3832 and 337, respectively.Nintendo of Europe Gallery KEY Lava Landing.png References ja:あっちっちやま zh:熔岩火山 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Fire